


The Dogs With an S/O Who Has a Chronic Illness/Fatigue

by littlemissvincentvega



Series: Reservoir Thots [58]
Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: Chronic Illness, Chronic Pain, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:01:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23955778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissvincentvega/pseuds/littlemissvincentvega
Summary: 'I absolutely love your writing and saw you were asking for preferwnces! Can I ask for the dogs with an s/o who has a chronic illness/fatigue? Thanks so much!' - requested by anon on tumblr 💖
Relationships: Freddy Newandyke/You, Larry Dimmick/You, Mr. Blonde (Reservoir Dogs)/You, Mr. Brown (Reservoir Dogs)/You, Mr. Orange (Reservoir Dogs)/You, Mr. Pink (Reservoir Dogs)/You, Mr. White (Reservoir Dogs)/You, Vic Vega/You
Series: Reservoir Thots [58]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1315502
Kudos: 79





	The Dogs With an S/O Who Has a Chronic Illness/Fatigue

**mr. blonde:**

  * he doesn’t get impatient with you, but sometimes it seems like it. what it actually is is that he wishes he could take the pain away, it hurts him to see you hurting and sometimes the way he deals with it makes him come across as impatient. but it’s not!!!!!! he’s not
  * lots of comforting kisses
  * carries you places when you’re aching real bad
  * like he’ll carry you like you’re his princess (which you are)
  * massages!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11 he gives you lots of those to help ease the pain



**mr. white:**

  * being the most empathetic dog & mr-fucking-compassionate, he gets it. he understands. so he never loses patience with you however you’re feeling, he knows it’s not something you can control
  * his company in general is just very comforting
  * when you get brain fog he’s very understanding-- _“don’t sweat it, baby”_
  * got a migraine?? he’ll drop everything to take care of you
  * i mean he’ll even tell joe to go fuck himself if he’s that persistent
  * that’s how much u mean to him :-)



**mr. orange:**

  * he kinda awkward when trying to comfort you so he resorts to fucking about with teddies or his dumb lil action figures and pretending to be them. u know like using a stupid high-pitched voice 
  * he’ll try to make you laugh
  * if you do, he’ll tell you how pretty you are
  * probably offers to go grab some donuts for breakfast
  * most of his effort goes to making you feel like you’re absolutely not a burden, that none of it’s your fault and that he just wants to be there for you



**mr. brown:**

  * probably buys you an electric scooter so you don’t have to walk LOL it’s so sweet, so dumb, but his heart is in the right place whether you take offence or not
  * does everything for you tbh. he’ll run round like a blue arsed fly making you food, bringing it to you in bed, going to the video store to rent out your favourite movies, doing his best to keep the house clean
  * i feel like he leaves cute post-it notes for you around the house though like with adorable little messages on & doodles adjkljaslk this boy is so sweet
  * the brain fog doesn’t phase him in the slightest. he’s probably worse for forgetting things this guy is so chaotic



**mr. pink:**

  * honestly he doesn’t wanna overwhelm u by wrapping you up in cotton wool but he’s kinda conflicted bc he also doesn’t wanna seem like he doesn’t care
  * like he KNOWS he has a resting douche face
  * so he makes a concerted effort to try and soften his features around you, especially when you’re not feeling so good
  * probably gives back rubs or massages while you watch tv
  * truth? the brain fog sometimes gets to him. it’s not you that pisses him off though, we all know this guy is a fuckin stresshead and the last thing he’s gonna do is take it out on you. no, he’ll take it out on brown instead :’)
  * he just gets frustrated because he wants to take the pain away from you




End file.
